My Mom
by InvaderLuver
Summary: A one-shot about Tezz's tragic past. Song by Eminem. I don't own the song or BF5.


Tezz's life before the bunker was quite different than an average six-year-olds.

He was a single child **(NOTE: I really don't think he is)** with an alcoholic dad, and a mom hooked on drugs of all sorts. It was quite a tragedy. His dad was never around, and he was left with his mother in the household all day, all night.

The poor kid didn't know if this was the night his mother would torture him again, or if this was the night his father would get drunk and rape him AGAIN. He never knew.

Yes, he had been raped before.

It was terrible... shouting and grabbing and a moment where everyhthing seemed to slow. He hated it... but he had no choice... Tezz was beat by his mother to the point where he spat up blood. IT WAS TERRIBLE.

**My mom loved valium and lots of drugs  
And that's why I am like I am cause I'm like her  
Because my mom loved valium and lots of drugs  
That's why I on what I on 'cause I'm my mom.**

Tezz was constantly getting into issues. In the midst of all the drunk confusion, Tezz got into a few painkillers and liquid medicine. He took some and was hooked as well. He tried to keep it a secret, but the more his mother gave him to keep occupied, and the more his father let him drink to fall asleep, he found it amazing. He begged for more.

**My mom my mom I know you're probably tired of hearing about my mom Oh ho! Whoa ho!  
But this is just a story of when I was just a shorty and how I became hooked on va-al-ya-hum  
Valium was in everything food that I ate, The water that I drank f*cking peas on my plate,  
She sprinkled just enough of it to season my steak, So every day I have at least three stomach aches,  
Now tell me what kind of mother would want to see her  
Son grow up to be an under a undera-f*ckin-chiever, My teacher didn't think I was going be nothing either,  
What the f*ck you sticking gum up under the f*cking seat for?**

Tezz took drugs and drank with his parent's supervision until the age of nine. He got serious enough to build a vehicle. That's when the Bunker came in.

**Mrs. Mathers your son has been huffing ether, Either that or the mother f*cker's been puffing reefer,  
But all this huffing and puffing wasn't what it was either,  
It was neither I was buzzing but it wasn't what she thought, Pee in a tea cup?  
B*tch you ain't my keeper, I'm sleeping, What the f*ck you keep on f*cking with me for?  
Slut you need to leave me the f*ck alone I ain't playing,  
Go find you a white crayon and color a f*cking zebra!  
**  
The kid thought it was just an illusion from the drugs, but he realized soon that it was too real. He started panicking and then eventually, the drugs wore off after a few hours. He went insane. He scratched his nails down the walls and hissed, trying to get out. He pushed against the walls and slipped into unconsciousness.

**My mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I am like I am cause I'm like her,  
Because my mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I'm on what I'm on cause I'm my mom.**

**Wait a minute this ain't dinner this is paint thinner, You ate it yesterday I ain't hear no complain'ts did I?**  
**Now here's a plate full of pain killers now just wait till I crush the Valium and put it in your potatoes you little mother f*cker ill make you sit there and make that retarded f*cking face without even tasting it, you better lick the f*cking plate you ain't wasting it, Put your face in it before I throw you in the basement again.**

Afterwards… in fact nine years later, he was still a little crazy, but went further into studies. He gained so much more knowledge and became actually sane.

He was rescued one afternoon and brought back to Earth by Battle Force 5. As soon as he got back to Earth, he tried to get his hands on more alcohol. He wanted to just forget all about his childhood.

His new team started to notice the strange patterns in the Russian's behavior. Agura and A.J. were having a conversation before he told the truth. **(Thank you XxXBlackPheonixXxX!)** "She uses to give me a sip of her drink…" And he walked off.

**And I ain't giving in, you're gonna just sit there in one f*cking place spinning again till next thanksgiving and if you still ain't finished it I use the same sh*t again then when I make spinach dip it will be placed into sh*t, you little sh*t want to sit there and play innocent, A rack fell and hit me at K Mart and they witnessed it, child support, your father he ain't sent us sh*t and so what if he did that ain't none of your dang business kid.  
**  
Tezz's room smelt of liquor, expensive beers, and most of all, vodka. He knew how to control himself. He locked his room and waited until late at night before he started drinking, working, and doing other things. Sometimes he took pills. Sometimes he got dead drunk and stayed in his room until the day AFTER tomorrow for his hangover. He couldn't let anyone know. They would take it all away…

THEY WOULD TAKE AWAY HIS HAPPINESS AND BLISS…

**My mom there's no one else quite like my mom I know I should let bygones be bygones  
But she's the reason why I am high what I'm high on 'cause-**

**My mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I am like I am cause I'm like her,**  
**Because my mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I'm on what I'm on cause I'm my mom.**

**My mom loved Valium now all I am Is a party animal, I am what I am**  
**But I'm strong to be finished wit' me val-ium spinach But my buzz only lasts about two minutes**  
**But I don't wanna swallow it without chew'in it I can't even write a rhyme without you in it**  
**My Valium, my vaaa-eh-elll-liummmmm maaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

He went down to the pharmacy for pain pills for the hangovers and ended up getting addicted again. He couldn't stop himself. He was becoming scared of himself. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He never wanted to be an addict. He tried to stop, but look at his past nine years! He was okay, and then exposed to it again.

He got drunk and high and was even more of a danger to himself. With his knowledge, he knew he was close to killing himself.

**Man I never thought that I could ever be A drug addict nah, f*ck that I can't have it happen to me**  
**But that's actually what has ended up happenin, a tragedy**  
**I'm f*ckin passin it up catchin me And it's probably where I got acquain'ted with the taste ain't it?**  
**Pharmaceuticals are the bomb mom, beautiful She killed the f*ckin dog with the medicine she done fed it**  
**Feed it a f*ckin aspirin and say that it has a headache**  
**Here want a snack, you hungry you f*ckin rat Look at that, it's a Xanax, take it and take a nap**  
**Eat it, but I don't need it, well f*ck it then break it up**  
**Take a little piece and beat it before you wake Nathan up! All right Ma you win, I don't feel like arguin'**  
**I'll do it, pop it gobble it and start wobblin Stumble hobble tumble slip drip then I fall in bed**  
**With a bottle of meds and a Heath Ledger bobble-head.**

He hid occasionally until one day, Vert dragged him out when he was in the middle of his recovery day. The blond sat him down and threw his sunglasses and blanket over, shinning a light into his eyes. Tezz let out an exasperated cry and shielded himself. "Tezz, why are you in a hangover?" His leader asked.

The Russian cringed and was handed his glasses gain before he replied. "I-I was drinking." Vert was mad. How could someone get THIS high and drunk in the Hub? "Who or what drove you to do this…?"

They all looked as Tezz pondered, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Tezz…" The blond cooed, trying to squeeze the info out of him.

He gazed back up to a skeptical Vert, a confused Spinner, a concerned Agura and Sherman, a helpful A.J., a not really caring Stanford, and a wondering Zoom.

"Uhh…" He started, getting the nerve to reply.

**My mom love Valium and lots of drugs, That why I am like I am cause I'm like her,  
Because my mom love Valium and lots of drugs,  
That why I'm on what I'm on cause I'm my mom.  
My mom I'm just like her My mom my mom my mom  
My mom my mom my mom, my mom, my momma.**

"My mom…"


End file.
